youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Amy and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is a 1991 American animated musical romantic fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Based on the traditional French fairy tale of the same name by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont, Beauty and the Beast is the 30th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Additionally, it is third in the Disney Renaissance period. Starring withAmy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog, Beauty and the Beast focuses on the relationship between the Beast (Sonic), a prince who was magically transformed into a hideous monster as punishment for his selfishness, and Belle (Amy), a beautiful young woman who he imprisons in his castle. The film also features with Scourge the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat who occupy supporting roles. Plot An enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman offers a young prince (Sonic) a rose in exchange for a night's shelter. When he coldly turns her away, she punishes him by transforming him into an ugly werehog and turning his servants into household items. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the rose, which will bloom until his 21st birthday. He must love and be loved in return before the rose's petals have fallen off or he'll remain a beast forever. Years later, a beautiful young woman named Amy (Amy Rose) lives in a nearby French village with her father Maurice (Chuck), an inventor who people believe to be crazy. She loves reading and yearns for a life beyond the village. Her beauty and non-conformity attracts attention in the town and she's pursued by many men, but mostly the arrogant local hunter, Gaston (Scourge). Despite being sought after by single females and considered godlike in perfection by the male population of the town, Amy is uninterested in Gaston. As Maurice travels to a fair to present his wood-chopping machine, he gets lost on the way and is chased by wolves before stumbling upon the Werehog's castle, where he meets the transformed servants Lumière (Tails), a candelabra, Cogsworth (Knuckles), Mrs. Potts (Vanilla) and her son Chip (Charmy), a teacup. The Werehog imprisons Maurice, but Amy is led back to the castle by Maurice's horse, Phillipe, and offers to take her father's place which the Werehog agrees. While Gaston is sulking over his humiliation in the tavern after a failed proposal to Belle, Maurice tells him and the other villagers what happened but they think he has gone insane. At the castle, the Werehog orders Amy to dine with him, but she refuses and Lumiere disobeys his order not to let her eat. After Cogsworth gives her a tour of the castle, she finds the rose in the forbidden West Wing and the Werehog angrily chases her away. Frightened, she tries to flee, but she and her horse are attacked by wolves. After the Werehog rescues her, she nurses his wounds and he begins to develop feelings for her. The Werehog grants Amy access to the castle library which impresses Amy and they become friends, growing closer as they spend more time together. Meanwhile, the spurned Gaston pays the warden of the town's insane asylum to have Maurice committed unless Belle agrees to Gaston's marriage proposal. Back at the castle, Amy and the Werehog share a romantic evening together. Then, Amy tells the Werehog that she misses her father and he lets her use the magic mirror to see him. When Amy sees him dying in the woods in an attempt to rescue her, the Werehog allows her to leave to rescue her father, giving her the mirror to remember him. As he watches her leave, the Werehog admits to Cogsworth that he loves Amy. After a while, Amy finds her father and takes him home. Gaston arrives to carry out his plan, but Amy proves Maurice's sanity by showing them the Beast with the magic mirror. Realizing that Amy has feelings for the Werehog, Gaston arouses the mob's anger against the Beast, telling them that the Werehog is a man-eating monster that must be killed and leads them to the castle. Gaston confines Amy and Maurice in the basement, but Chip, who had hidden himself in Belle's baggage, uses Maurice's wood-chopper to release them. The servants scare off the mob, but Gaston sneaks away to hunt down the Beast. The Werehog is initially too depressed to fight back, but he regains his will when he sees Amy returning to the castle with Maurice. After winning a heated battle, the Werehog spares Gaston's life, giving him a chance to leave the castle and is about to reunite with Amy. However, Gaston, refusing to lose, stabs the Werehog from behind, but loses his balance and plummets down to his death. When the Werehog dies, Amy professes her love for him, breaking the spell as the rose's last petal falls. The Werehog comes back to life, his human form restored. As he and Amy kiss, the castle and its inhabitants return to their previous states as well. Amy and Prince Sonic dance in the ballroom with her father and the humanized servants happily watching. They all lived happily ever after. Cast Amy's happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Amy|link=Amy Rose Prince Sonic.jpg|Sonic as Prince Sonic|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Sonic as a Werehog.jpg|Sonic as the Werehog|link=Sonic Werehog Scourge the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Scourge as Gaston|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Tails 2.jpg|Tails as Lumiere|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Cogsworth|link=Knuckles the Echidna Vanilla the Rabbit.jpg|Vanilla as Mrs. Potts|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy as Chip|link=Charmy Bee Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Maurice|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Lefou|link=Vector the Crocodile Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as the wardrobe|link=Maria the Hedgehog Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally as the green one of The Bimbettes|link=Sally Acorn Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as the red one of The Bimbettes|link=Rouge the Bat Cream_laughing.jpg|Cream as the yellow one of The Bimbettes|link=Cream the Rabbit Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies